Memories: Bleach
by easily1994addicted
Summary: NARUTOXBLEACH CROSSOVER! Separated by death. Reunited by death. Lost memories return. Hidden feeling resurface. They were never meant to be. Yet, their love for each other defies everything else. HitsuSaku -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**New fic. Yes I know I haven't even finished Blood, Remember Me or From Hate to Love, but I NEEDED to get this idea out of my head before I loose interest in HitsuSaku.(Which is highly unlikely actually)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. They belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

=.=

_**Memories**_

_**Sake & Flowers**_

=.=

_His __turquoise eyes watched silently as the pink haired woman clean a grave. Her emerald green eyes were soft and filled with love, care, sorrow, regret and anguish. As she traced the kanji on the gravestone, a small smile graced her lips and a lone tear slid down her cheeks, followed by another until a steady stream of tears came._

_The young captain's heart twisted as he watched his beloved cry in front of the grave. He longed to brush away those tears and hold her in his arms. He longed to stroke those soft pink tresses and to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. But fate was cruel._

_Fate had separated them from the very beginning._

=.=

10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed as he continued doing his paper work. He wondered why he even had a lieutenant when all she ever does is drink on the job?

As if on cue, his _dear _lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, barged in his office dragging along a drunken 3rd division and 9th division lieutenants, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. The young captain glared at the 3 drunktards**(My own word, don't ask, I just love using this word…)**. Rangiku had a drunken smile on her face as her companions drank more from their own sake bottle.

"Taichooooouuuuu!!!" Rangiku squealed as she staggered towards the glaring captain. She thrust her sake bottle towards him and grins. "Drink it, Taichou! You need to loosen up abit."

Toshiro stared at the given bottle as the three lieutenants walked – stumbled – out the door. He often wondered why Rangiku had insisted to drink on the job and continue to get drunk. He had never tried sake before… and even when he pretends not to care, he was a tad curious at to why she was addicted to the stuff. Turning around and making sure no one was close by, he lifted the bottle to his lips, just to taste the liquid when he suddenly had a major headache. He gripped his head, trying to get the pounding sound out of his head. He felt as if millions of rocks had been dropped directly on his head continuously.

When the pain subsided, he heard a soft voice in his head.

'_Hyourinmaru?'_

'_**It's not me kid, it's one of your buried memories. They're leaking.'**_

'_My memories?'_

'_**From before you came to Soul Society.'**_

"_Toshiro-kun!" _

Toshiro groaned as he heard the voice again. He clenched his eyes shut and when he opened them, he was in a park. Few children played there as others were beginning to walk away. His eyes roamed the park confused until his eyes set on two children. One was a girl with short pink hair and the other… was a boy that looked exactly like him when he was younger.

Toshiro's eyes widened. Where exactly was he? Hesitating, he approached the children, aware that other children did not know of his presence. He watched, as the two played in the sand box together. The white haired boy stopped his actions and picked up his backpack and rummaging through it. The girl simply waited with curious eyes. Finally, he produced a small glass bottle that had the labeling _Sake _and the girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Toshiro-kun, where did you get that?!" The girl asked clearly shocked.

"I found it in my bag! Jii-san must have left it here. Have you ever wondered what it tastes like, Sakura-chan?" _Toshiro_ asked grinning proudly and proceeded to open the bottle.

Sakura gasped and snatched the bottle away from him and threw the bottle on the ground, making it break to pieces and the contents to spill. The younger Toshiro's eyes widened and he glared at Sakura.

"Why did you do that for?!" He yelled.

Sakura flinched but glared right back. "Okaa-san said it's not healthy to drink sake! It can damage our kidneys and make us not able to hold our pee! Not only that, Okaa-san said we can die early because of it!" Then she paused and looked down, hiding her eyes. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I-I don't w-want T-T-Toshiro-kun to d-d-d-die!"

The younger Toshiro's eyes softened and looked down. He the came closer to the sobbing girl and cupped her cheeks, lifting her face so he could meet her eyes. He smiled at her as Sakura blushed.

"I won't drink it, Sakura-chan! I swear that I will never drink sake, ever! I promise!" Then he lightly blushed. "So… So don't cry, Sakura-chan. I don't like to see you cry."

Sakura smiled at him before enfolding him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Toshiro-kun!"

The Toshiro that was watching them closed his eyes as he felt a burning pain in his head. He clutched his head as he knelt down. He heard pounding sounds in his head and screamed. He felt himself falling as his surroundings turned black. He had a hard time breathing and screamed in pain. Then he heard someone calling his name.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

"Dammit, Toshiro, are you okay?! Answer me! Unohana-taichou, what's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know, Matsumoto-san. My spirit energy is being rejected!"

Toshiro snapped his eyes opened and met with the icy blue eyes of his lieutenant. She looked at him worriedly as he breathed hard trying to regain his breathing. Turquoise eyes scanned the room and he notice the Captain of the 4th Division, Unohana Retsu was kneeling next to him.

"W-What happened?" He asked, clearly disoriented.

Rangiku and Retsu exchanged a glance with each other before turning to the panting captain.

"We were hoping you would tell us, Taichou." Rangiku said helping him to his feet.

"I had tried analyzing you but it seems as if you were rejecting my spirit energy." Retsu said standing up and dusting her clothes a bit. She smiled a little at him. "You gave me quite a scare there, Hitsugaya-taichou. When Hisagi came rushing to my office, saying something was wrong with you and that you were screaming worried me."

Toshiro stared at the floor as the pain in his head slowly fades away. He turned to Rangiku. "How long was I out?"

"About 10 minutes. I came back to take my sake bottle when I saw you on the floor clutching your head. Then you screamed." Rangiku said and turned towards the broken sake bottle. "You didn't have to throw it you know." She pouted and Retsu giggled.

"I had a memory." He suddenly said causing the two women to turn to him.

"Memory?" Retsu repeated confused.

Toshiro nodded. "Of when I was still alive."

Rangiku and Retsu's eyes widened. "Taichou, you have to report this to Sotaichou." Rangiku said sternly.

Toshiro nodded numbly and made his way to the 1st Division Headquarters and Barracks. All the way, his mind circulated around the pink haired girl he saw.

'_Sakura…'_

=.=

Haruno Sakura woke up from her dream in cold sweat. Her breathing was harsh as she observed her surroundings silently. She was in her bed. Not at the park. She raised a hand to her head.

'_How could I have forgotten Toshiro-kun? It's been so long…' _She thought, glancing at the clock. 7.00 a.m. She sighed. She still had 2 hours till she had to meet with Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. She got out of bed and stared at her calendar. December 15, Sunday. She had a day off from hospital work.

Sakura glanced at her bed and stared.

'_Why did I suddenly remember him after all these years. How long has it been since...' _Her thoughts trailed off as she remembered her white haired best friend was no longer in this world.

Her eyes saddened. She shook her head and bent down. Peering under her bed, she located an old dusty box marked _Toshiro_ in her cursive handwriting. She pulled out the box and put it on the bed, coughing and sneezing as the dust got to her nose. Her fingers traced her handwriting before opening the box. She smiled sadly as her eyes landed on the first thing in the box. She picked up the necklace in her hands and traced the pendent lovingly. It was an oval shaped pendent that could be opened and hold a small picture inside.

Sakura's eyes watered as she stared at the opened pendent. It was a picture of her and Toshiro when they first met. Her mother had taken that photo. Brushing away her tears, she set the box and necklace on the study table and proceeded to change her clothes. Once done, she picked up the necklace and wore it around her neck. She traced the pendent lovingly with her fingers again before heading out to meet her team for the day with a smile she hasn't warn since Toshiro had died.

=.=

Sakura arrived at the bridge to see all three of her teammates already there. She was surprised to see Kakashi actually on time for once. She smiled when Naruto rushed to greet her.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Guess what, Kakashi-sensei is actually early! And he said he had good news for us!" Naruto practically yelled in her ear as he walked by her side to the bridge. Sakura chuckled and turned her attention to her teacher.

"I'm surprised. What's the occasion, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked hands going to her hips. She nodded briefly at Sai in greeting to which he smiled his fake smile at her.

Kakashi smiled at her underneath his mask. "Tsunade gave us a day off, so I thought today might be a good day to do some bonding." He replied, his eyes still on his orange book.

Sakura nodded. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, we decided that you decide where we should go." Naruto said.

"Me? Well I don't…" Sakura trailed off as she traced her necklace again. _'Toshiro-kun…'_

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai looked at Sakura as she gripped her necklace tightly. She finally turned her attention to them.

"Do you guys mind if we go to the cemetery?" Sakura asked.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Who you wanna visit, Ugly?"

Sakura ignored her nickname that Sai had given her. "I want to visit… an old friend. Please? I don't want to be alone there."

Naruto grinned. "Are you scared, Sakura-chan?" He teased.

"No… It's just that I don't want to be alone right now…" Sakura said turning her head slightly.

The three men looked at each other before shrugging. Sakura smiled warmly at them, saying her thanks and headed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop with 3 dazed men trailing behind her.

=.=

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura called as she entered the shop. Ino stared surprised as Team Kakashi entered the shop.

"Sakura? What's the occasion?" Ino asked clearly surprised at her best friend's sudden visit with her team.

Sakura giggled. "I need some flowers."

"Anything specific?"

"Yeah, some pink camellia, red carnations, forget-me-nots and daffodils."

Ino stared at her best friend and narrowed her eyes in suspicion (sp?). "Why do you need flowers meaning that your longing for someone that your heart aches. And whats up with memories and mystery?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm visiting a friend at the cemetery."

Ino blinked. "Oh." She shrugged and set to work. "What's your friend's name? And why have I never heard of you having a friend that died?"

At this, the boys of team 7 were paying close attention to the girls' conversation.

"His name's Hitsugaya Toshiro. He died before I met you. He was my best friend before you." She smiled sadly as she traced her nacklace.

Ino eyed the piece of jewelry that she was sure Sakura didn't have before when she raided her jewelry box. "Where'd you get that?"

"He gave it to me for my 5th birthday."

"When did you guys meet?" At this, Ino had begun arranging the flowers.

"When we were babies I think. His parents and mine were close friends."

"Are his parents still here?"

"Nope. They died during the Kyuubi attack." At this, Naruto stiffened.

"Done. That's 1000 yen. But I'll give you a discount since your visiting a dead person. That will be 700 yen." Ino said handing Sakura the medium sized bouquet.

Smiling Sakura handed Ino the money and walked over to the cemetery while her teammates trailed behind after her.

=.=

"Are you saying you have glimpses of your human past, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The 1st Division Captain and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Replied the kneeling white haired captain.

Yamamoto placed his chin in his hand and closed his eyes in thought.

"Is it even possible for that to happen?" 2nd Division Captain, Soifon asked replaying what Toshiro had said in her head. _'There has been no one, Shinigami nor soul who has had glimpses or even remembers their human past. It is relatively impossible.'_

'_I must be allowed to experiment on Hitsugaya-taichou.' Thought 12__th__ Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. 'There must be an explanation as to why he could recall his past. I _must _be allowed to run some tests.'_

"Sotaichou, perhaps I could run some experiments on Hitsugaya-taichou to see how exactly he could possibly recall his past?" Kurotsuchi grinned as he eyed Yamamoto and ignored the glare directed at him by the said captain he wanted to experiment on.

"That will not be necessary, Kurotsuchi-taichou." Yamamoto said. He turned towards Toshiro. "You will continue your duties as usual but if you experience more of these flashbacks, immediately inform Unohana-taichou."

"Of course, Sotaichou."

"This meeting is dismissed." With that said, the captains exited the hall.

Toshiro sighed as 5th Division Lieutenant and his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo approached him.

"Are you all right, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked, worried clearly visible in her eyes.

Toshiro nodded and continued walking towards the 10th Division Headquarters. Momo called him but he tuned her out and focused his mind on the pink haired girl.

'_Sakura… Haruno.'_

=.=

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called his best friend as he jogged to catch up to her pace. "Who is this Hitsu something person? When did you meet him? How did you meet him? Who is he to you?" He asked smiling, genuinely curious towards Sakura's dead friend.

Sakura chuckled lightly as Team Kakashi entered the cemetery. "I'll tell you later. But to me… he's my first best friend and the first person I ever liked."

"I thought you liked Sasuke-teme."

"That was after Toshiro-kun."

"So your saying your first love was this Toshiro person and not Sasuke?" Kakashi suddenly asked from behind his book.

Sakura glanced at him and nodded. The 4 walked to the back of the cemetery where only a few gravestones were present.

She came to a stop at a clean gravestone that had incense burning already.

'_Guess jii-san came everyday…' _A pang of guilt hit Sakura like cold ice. _'I'm sorry, Toshiro-kun.'_

Sakura squatted down as she placed the flowers on the grave. She traced the kanji engraved on the marble stone as she felt tears starting to gather in her eyes. She gripped her necklace tightly as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Naruto tried to hug her but Kakashi stopped him, shaking his head. Sai just watched as Sakura cried softly.

"Toshiro-kun, I'm so sorry I haven't visited you since you died. I just wanted to forget everything about you… I'm so sorry…" She whispered quietly as she leaned her forehead on the cold marble stone. The rest of team 7 closed their eyes and stayed quiet as they waited for their pink-haired teammate to finish mourning.

Sakura wiped her tears as she stood up, her hand still on the gravestone.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto called softly. Sakura looked up at him with a breathtakingly beautiful yet sad smile.

"Thanks for being with me guys." She said wiping away more tears. "Let's go for some ramen." She suggested and Naruto let out a big smile cheering and raced out the cemetery. Sakura laughed as Kakashi and Sai followed him out.

Sakura looked back at the gravestone, kneeled and place a soft kiss on it. She smiled warmly and followed her teammates towards Ichiraku's, not noticing teal coloured eyes watching them. The shadowed person picked up the flowers and disappeared. **(Guess who?)**

'_This time, I'll never forget you, Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun"_

=.=

Toshiro stared at his paperwork while holding his pen in one hand. He had to finish his paperwork by the end of the day if he didn't want to have triple paperwork tomorrow. But his mind was wandering again. His thoughts circulated around the pink haired girl.

He managed to remember the girls name and his memories of playing with her in a park. He also managed to remember where he was born; a place called Konohagakure. He reminded himself to ask Kurosaki Ichigo if he knew of a place like that. He rubbed his aching temples. Trying to remember his past was tiring and gave him a major headache.

A knock on the door led him out of his thoughts as Momo and Rangiku stood at the door with smiles on their faces. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this as they approached him. He noticed they were hiding something behind their back. They were grinning like madmen who just finished their ultimate experiment. Which freaked him out a bit, not that he would ever mention it.

"Tada!!" The two shouted simultaneously bring out what they were hiding behind their backs.

Rangiku held a bottle filled with sake while Momo had a bouquet. Toshiro eyed the bouquet of different flowers In Momo's hands. He recognized all of them; pink camellia, red carnations, forget-me-nots and daffodils. His mind wandered towards another memory of him and Sakura picking flowers in a flower field.

He clutched his head in pain. But it subsided quickly. He stared at Momo who had a worried look on her face.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh this? This came in the mail with a card addressed to you. There's no return name or address though." Momo replied handing him a card that had faded cherry blossom designs and set the bouquet on his desk.

Rangiku watched as Toshiro opened the card and read its contents.

_Remember the Cherry Blossoms' bloom and  
the promise of playground sake._

Rangiku snatched the card as soon as Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Remember the cherry blossoms' bloom and the promise of playground sake?" Rangiku read out loud. "What does that mean?" She muttered and shrugged. "Ah well, how bout we drink some sake, taichou?" Rangiku asked holding up the bottle causing Momo to giggle.

Toshiro pushed the bottle away and stood up, walking towards the door. He stopped and turned to the two girls who stared at him in confusion. "I promised her I'd never drink sake." He said and left his two dumbfounded friends.

=.=

**Owari. That is if you want it to be finished here. I could do a multi chapter one. But your gonna have to gimme ideas for it! So please review!!**

_**Taichou – Captain**_

_**Sake – Japanese alcoholic drink**_

_**Sotaichou – Captain Commander**_

_**Owari – The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**__**nd**__** chapter~ finally finished this... heh. I just have to say... I absolutely HATE Additional maths and Chemistry. In fact I hate everything that has to do with numbers! ARGHH!! i almost have no time at all to write... so here it is!! Enjoy!! **_

_**One more thing, I've decided to break this into the Naruto and Bleach categories since not many people go into the crossover section much… I'm doing the same for Mistletoe as well as any future crossover stories I might come up with. Of course this will still be in the crossover section but I wanted to expand it. Like I said. Not many people read the crossover section.**_

_**I've also decided that there will be no seasons! It'll be easier. Trust me. I hate adding seasons to my stories. It makes me really confused. So it'll be Spring/Summer all the way!! **_

_**Oh. And please do review. Reviews keep me alive!! Or else I'll send Kenpachi and Itachi after you… and please. No excessive flames if you want to flame. I mean. Excessive flames make me NOT want to write. I'm serious. And don't flame me if the characters are too OOC. This is what fanfiction is about. Bending the stories the way fans want it. So there!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. They belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I already said it. So dont sue me... XD**_

_**=.=**_

**Memories II**

**Friends and Wind**

**=.=**

_Emerald green eyes carefully scanned the gravestone in front of her. Her hands delicately poured water to clean the already clean gravestone. Her eyes softened as she traced the kanji on it with her middle and index finger. She smiled slightly as she felt her tears flow down her cheeks. Soon, she was sobbing hard. Her palms were placed on the cold gravestone. _

_She felt eyes watching her and turned towards the forest, just in time to see a pair of turquoise eyes turn away and disappear. She cried harder as when she realized whom those eyes belong to. Her heart twisted when she realized she might never see those eyes again. So she did the one thing her heart and mind registered. _

_Run and chase __**him**__._

_**=.=**_

Sakura sighed as she watched the children playing in the park. She had volunteered to watch them while Iruka was sick. She smiled slightly as her eyes landed on the two children separated from the others playing in the sandbox. Her eyes softened as she remembered her time with Toshiro. She had been remembering him more now. She wanted to hold the memories she had with him in her heart always. She just hoped she could meet him again in their afterlife.

At this, she frowned. Naruto had been acting more distant around her. Was it because she's been spending more time at the cemetery than with him? He needed to understand that even though Toshiro was dead, she would still love him. She loved Naruto too of course, but not more than a brother. Then, her eyes softened. He still liked her.

Sakura sighed again. She knew she was hurting him more than when she loved Sasuke. But his huge-mega crush on her made him completely oblivious to the Hyuuga heiress who's been love in him since they were kids. Naruto was just too stupid sometimes. She made a mental note to talk to Naruto later. She mused at the idea of asking Hinata to confess her feelings. Knowing she would probably faint at even the thought of it, she decided not to.

She was brought out from her musings when she felt a familiar chakra signal. She smiled slightly and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru. How's it going?" Shikamaru sighed and looked at her with a bored expression to which Sakura raised an eyebrow at.

"Naruto just told me you've been spending more of your time at the cemetary than with him. He's been sulking at Ichiraku's he didn't even finish his 3rd bowl of ramen." He paused. "Teuchi-san was getting worried so Ayame asked me to ask you whats going on…" He sighed. "Troublesome..."

Sakura giggled. She knew Shikamaru was making up the story of Ayame asking him to ask her about Naruto. Her smiled faded and she turned to watch the children running about. Shikamaru sat beside her and stared at the clouds. He knew Sakura was collecting her thoughts. After all, he was the only person besides Ino, Naruto and Kakashi, who she trusted most.

"When I was 6." She started. "A couple of months before I entered the Academy. The grandfather of my best friend, Toshiro-kun, was sick and in the hospital, so he asked me to accompany him that day." She paused and breathed in. "But he never came. Later I found out from my parents that his house was robbed and he was killed by a group of C-class Missing-nin." She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes as Shikamaru eyed her. "After his funeral, I was so sad and scared of living without him I decided to just forget him. Ino helped me with that. She helped me forget about everything without even realizing it. I was happy... until I suddenly remembered him a month ago. Since then, I made up my mind to spend as much time as I can at his grave." She sighed, her eyes lifted as she observed the two children playing in the sandbox with glassy eyes.

Shikamaru inwardly sighed. He couldn't blame her for wanting to make up for the time she lost not being able to see his grave. He lifted his gaze to the clouds.

"Maybe you could bring Naruto or the others with you sometime. Just to let them know you haven't abandoned them yet." He said and stood. "See you later." With that he left lighting a cigarette on the way.

Sakura stared at Shikamaru's retreating back and smiled. "Thanks Shikamaru."

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto's loud voice came and she turned to his direction and smiled.

Naruto momentarily stopped before grinning and running towards her.

"Hey, Naruto! How bout some ramen later? I'm starving!" Sakura cheered and Naruto cheered too but then he stopped and his eyes darkened a bit.

"But what about going to the cemetery?"

Sakura smiled. "I just thought I wanted to spend some time with you and the others too."

Naruto brightened and started pulling her towards Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura's eyes softened.

'_I'll find a way to balance my time with my friends and visiting the grave… That would be what you wanted right, Toshiro-kun?'_

Sakura smiled and laughed telling Naruto she still had to watch the Academy students. Unaware of teal eyes following her every move.

=.=

"_Toshiro-kun! Toshiro-kun!"_

_It was a bad day for Toshiro. The older kids in the academy had called him short like a 3-year-old and made fun of his white hair. What's wrong with white hair really?! The great Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi had __**silver **__hair. And Sakura had __**PINK **__hair. For gods sake! Who in the world had PINK hair?! Why don't they pink on her instead of him?!_

_He growled as Sakura kept calling him. He was having a really bad day. Even his grandfather had scolded him because he went into the forest alone. All he wanted to do was get a bunch of flowers for Sakura's upcoming birthday in 3 days. Was that so wrong? And he didn't even get the flowers. Then he had come running to the park where he would meet Sakura everyday. But he tripped on one of the older kids foot and scratched his knee. Even now, he still felt a tiny pain on his knee. _

"_Toshiro-kun, are you okay? What happened to your knee?! Toshiro-kun!"_

_At that moment he just snapped. He didn't mean to. He just did. Things were a little haywire today and he just snapped since she was bombarding him with non-stop questions._

"_Shut up! Do I look like I'm okay?! Sheesh Sakura, look carefully will ya?! I'm hurt and today's been really, really awful and you're being so annoying asking me if I'm okay! Tell you what Sakura? Just go find some other friends! I'm not your only friend am I?!" By now Toshiro was breathing hard. He had never yelled at anyone before. He rarely ever raised his voice at anyone, sometimes the older kids or his grandfather. But never Sakura. No. Never Sakura._

_After realizing who he had just yelled at, he stepped out of his angry state and watched with wide eyes as tears began to well up in Sakura's hazy green eyes. Only now did he notice the cuts and bruises on her arms, legs and face. Her lips quivered before turning her head downwards. Her short pink bangs covering her eyes as she cried silently in front of him._

_Toshiro felt guilt well up inside him as he stared at the crying girl in front of him. _

"_Y-You __**are**__ my o-only friend, T-Toshiro-kun…" She said with a cracking voice. This angered him. Even he had other friends other than her. _

_But before he could retort she said something else; "T-They say t-that I-I'm a f-f-freak because I-I have p-pink hair a-and a-a-a b-big f-forehead." She cried silently. "T-they th-threw r-rocks a-and k-kunai's at me w-while I-I wa-was c-c-coming here…" She lifted her crying eyes to him and smiled brightly trough tears. "But I wanted to come to meet you, so even though it hurts, I still came!" She said with a forced cheerily voice._

_By now Toshiro felt really, really bad for yelling at her. All he got was a scraped knee and he was complaining. He had many friends but he was complaining. Sakura had bruises and cuts and it looked like it hurt a lot. And Sakura didn't have any friends except him because of her appearance. Toshiro's eyes saddened. _

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you…" He said looking at the ground._

"_Eh? No, no! Don't worry about it! You must have had a bad day anyway!" Sakura said waving her arms frantically but winced when she felt pain go through her body. _

_Toshiro noticed this and became worried. Screw the scraped knee, Sakura needed to get to the hospital! With that thought, he gently grabbed Sakura's hand and led her towards the hospital._

"_E-eh?! Toshiro-kun, where are we going?!" _

"_The hospital."_

"_B-but--" Sakura started to protest._

"_No buts. You're really hurt so you need to go to the hospital. Granpa always said that if we're really hurt, we have to go to the hospital." Toshiro said with a sense of finality. _

"_But I'm fine, really! I've had worse than these!"_

_At these words he stopped, making Sakura run into his back._

"_Toshi--"_

"_How many times?" He suddenly asked_

"_Huh?" Sakura said confused._

"_How many times were you hurt because of them?" He asked as he turned around to face her._

"_O-Oh…"_

_They stayed like that for a few minutes before Toshiro got impatient._

"_Well?"_

"_A-a few t-times" She stuttered. _

"_How many..."_

"_I-I lost count after 10…"_

_Toshiro's eye twitched at the thought of her being bullied without him knowing it. And for more that 10 occasions?! Those guys were gonna get a piece of Hitsugaya Toshiro! _

_He growled under his breath but Sakura heard it. _

"_Don't do anything!"_

_Toshiro glared slightly at her. "Why not?!"_

"_Because they're Academy students. About 2 to 3 years older than us…" _

"_So?!"_

"_They could hurt you really bad, baka! Worse than they hurt me! They have sharp kunais' and shurikens! I don't want you to get hurt! Especially if its because of me…" Sakura's voice lowered at the last sentence but Toshiro heard it. He sighed and continued to walk towards the hospital. _

"_Saku-chan, can you promise me something?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Promise me you'll find and make friends? You need more friends besides me…" He said turning slightly to her._

_Sakura stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding. "I'll try. I promise."_

=.=

Toshiro blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. He lay on his bed as sunlight fiercely streamed in from the open window. He had left it open since it was too hot and the night air was cool and refreshing. He sat up and stared at the palm of his hand. He had frequently been having dreams about his human life for the past month, not that he was complaining. But even the Yamamoto Sou-taichou had found it strange for him to recover his memories.

'_**I've been trying to find what's causing your memories to leak. But something powerful in your mind is stopping me from getting closer. The door to your memories was open. But when I tried to close it, some sort of seal repelled me.' **_Hyourinmaru said in his head. Toshiro scratched his head at this.

'_A seal? Well, all I know is I've been growing since I've been getting my memories back.' _This was true, ever since he started to remember his memories; he's been growing an inch every week. Currently he was 4'8. Again he wasn't complaining.

The shinigami tensai lifted the thin sheet he used as a blanket and got out of bed, stretching and stood up. When he did, he felt something was different. Shrugging and making a mental note to visit Unohana-taichou of the 4th division, he put on his shinigami uniform and a white sleeveless haori before exiting his room and headed towards his office. **(Okay, in this story, every shinigami is given a room in each division)**

Once there, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Rangiku doing paperwork at his desk. He stared at her for a few moments before approaching her.

"Matsumoto, is something wrong?" He asked stopping in front of his desk.

Rangiku looked up and smiled. She stood up and greeted her captain. Toshiro notices he was taller than before. He estimated his height to be about 5'2'' now. Rangiku noticed this and ruffled his hair. When Toshiro didn't respond like usual she stopped.

"Taichou, is something wrong?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro blinked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Its just that… you didn't get mad at me for ruffling you hair like usual…"

Toshiro shrugged. "I'm a bit off today… I had another dream about her…"

"You mean Sakura-san?"

Toshiro nodded. He had told Rangiku and Momo of his memories of her since they kept pestering him about him. And he had accidently singed her name instead of his on a document from the 13th division causing the said captain to pester him until he told him of his memories of her.

"Yeah. This time I think it was my first time yelling at her. From my other memories, I never remember yelling at her except that one time." Toshiro said. Feeling a headache coming on, he rubbed his temples.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Rangiku suddenly exclaimed. She smiled at him brightly. "Sou-taichou said you could have the day off if you want and ordered me to do the paperwork. And Unohana-taichou said to drop by over at the 4th division for a check up."

Toshiro blinked. A day off? Shinigami rarely get a day off. Especially Captains. "Why?" H asked.

"Unohana-taichou said she reported to Sou-taichou about your headaches that could occur at any given time. And that your soul was taking a toll at releasing your memories and that you should take a days rest so that your body could cope with your sudden growth spurt." Rangiku explained sitting back down and taking the pen. "Now, shoo. I have paperwork to do." She said, smirking.

Toshiro nodded and began to walk towards the 4th division, his mind still circulating on his pink haired friend. He turned around the corner and bumped into a tall figure. He looked up annoyed. Even though he had grown a few inches, he was still short to the 11th division Captain. Kenpachi Zaraki looked down at him as his lieutenant; Kusajishi Yachiru peered down at him from over Zaraki's wide shoulders. The small girl smiled broadly at him that made him uncomfortable.

She jumped down to the ground and beamed at the young captain. Toshiro raised a delicate eyebrow at this.

"I heard from Ukitake-taichou you used to know a girl with pink hair! Is this true?" She exclaimed balling her hands into fists in front of her face.

'_Shit'_ "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Aw, come on! Everyone knows about you having flashbacks of your past, especially on a pink haired girl!" She whined. "So, tell me. Who is she? Is she in soul society? Is she still alive? Can I see her? Pretty please? I promi--" She was cut off by Toshiro.

"Shut up!"

Yachiru closed her mouth, her brown eyes looked shocked at Toshiro. Sure he had yelled at her countless of times for calling him 'Shiro-chan' instead of 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. But he had never yelled at her with such malice and hatred in his eyes. Even Zaraki was surprised and confused.

Toshiro had his head down, covering her eyes. After a few moments, he lifted a cold and icy gaze to Yachiru that made her flinch a little. And that was saying a lot. She had never seen him so enraged before.

"She was an important person to me when I was alive. I just recovered bits of my memories of her and I do not know much about her. It's been more than a 100 years. So I'm pretty sure she's dead. And I do not know if she is even in rukongai…" He paused briefly before lowering his sad eyes from view. "She might have been eaten by a hollow for all I know…"

Yachiru's eyes saddened and she placed her hand in her pocket. She produced a box of expensive looking candy and held it out to him. Toshiro looked at the box confused and Zaraki was surprised. After all, half his paycheck went to Yachiru's candy and he knew for a fact that Yachiru absolutely loves the candy she's currently offering to Toshiro.

"I'm sorry for asking a lot of questions about her. I was just curious. It's hard to find someone with pink hair like me. So I wanted to meet her. I didn't think of the possibility of you never meeting her in Rukongai before. Or if she even made it to Soul Society. So here." She said softly, thrusting the box in Toshiro's hands. "Eat it! It'll put a smile on your face, guaranteed!" She beamed at him before climbing onto Zaraki's shoulders once again. "Come on, Ken-chan! Lets go buy some candy!" She exclaimed, a trace of regret in her voice.

Zaraki looked at Toshiro skeptically before he went off to Seireitei to buy some candy for Yachiru. Toshiro simply stared at the box of candy in his hands before smiling at a fond memory.

"_You must always make trustworthy friends, Toshiro. _

_For they will always be by your side when you need them the most."_

=.=

"Rasengan!" Naruto's shout of his famous jutsu tore the silence of the dark forest. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi sat on the tree far away from Naruto's practice area watching. Kakashi had his nose buried in his little orange book, Sai was sketching something while Sakura watched Naruto walk towards them with a grin on his face.

"Ah~~ Now that was some way to let off some steam!" He exclaimed jumping and landing on the tree branch Sakura was sitting on. Sakura smiled at him sweetly before she let the wind hit her face. It was such a nice day out; a good day for a nice session of training and relaxation.

"So... since all of us have an off day..." Naruto trailed off, glancing at Sakura who raised an eyebrow. Kakashi still read his book but nodded his head to show he was listening while Sai looked at Naruto quizzically. "Do you mind telling us about Toshiro?"

Silence.

Kakashi and Sai wanted to smack Naruto for asking that question. Naruto just looked at Sakura innocently while Sakura's eyes had widened for a sec before returning her gaze towards the field, the wind blew softly in her face and lifted her hair. Once she closed her eye, contemplating on her answer, Kakashi kicked Naruto's head with his foot while Sai threw a rock at him, making Naruto realize what question he had just asked his best friend.

"Er. You don't ha--" Naruto started but was cut off.

"His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro." Sakura paused. "I met him when I was 2. He was living with his grandfather because his dad died during the Kyuubi attack. His mom died giving birth to him. He was born on December 20th. His grandfather was sick so he left him with my parents. Our families were close because my grandmother and his grandfather were best friends. We stayed friends after we met. He would always come to my house. Or I'd go to his. We loved to play at the park, watch cloud, go on top of Hokage Mountain to feel the wind..." She trailed off; an affectionate smile on her lips. "Soft winds like this one..."

=.=

_Sakura sighed as she and Toshiro sat on a bench on top of Hokage Mountain. The soft breeze relaxed their tensed figures. They had been chased by the elder kids who went to the Academy. _

_Toshiro and Sakura would never know what possessed those kids to suddenly up and chase them so suddenly. All they did was walk by the Academy gates and they were trailing after them like a rat does when it smells food. _

_They lay on each other's backs, supporting each other. Toshiro sighed making Sakura stop her cloud gazing and look at him quizzically. He smiled slightly at her. _

"_Jii-san was put in the hospital again…" He said turning his head away from her. He felt her get up and saw her sit right next to him. _

"_You know I'll always be there for you right? Dad and Mom love you like their own son too. So even if Jii-san goes away, you can always stay with us…" She smiled gently at them. Toshiro smiled back and nodded._

"_Thanks, Sakura-chan."_

"_You're welcome, Toshiro-kun!" She beamed at him before looking at the sky. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Then, she turned to him. " Don't you think the breeze is great? I love feeling the feel of wind on my skin…"_

_Toshiro watched as Sakura turned her attention back to the sky. He smiled slightly. He would definitely love the wind from now on._

=.=

"Shiro-kun!!!" 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jushiro, called at the young annoyed captain. Toshiro's eye twitched at the nickname. Not even Sakura called him that. He briefly wondered if she ever did call him that.

He turned towards Jushiro and glared. Hard. But, like always his glared were rendered useless against the often-sickly Captain. "What?" He snapped, already dreading what Jushiro wanted to tell him.

Out of no where, Jushiro pulled out a huge hamper filled with food and sweets and drinks and dumped it in Toshiro's hands who, even though he had grown physically taller and stronger, still staggered a little due to the weight of the red hamper. Toshiro noticed a brightly coloured note on it that read; ''Shiro's' must stick together! Here's some comfort food for you!'

Toshiro twitched again and suppressed himself from beating the hell out of the oblivious Jushiro.

"I heard you got a day off, so I came with some comfort food, Shiro-chan!" Jushiro exclaimed.

Twitch. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Besides, don't you have paperwork to do?"

Smile. "Nope. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki are handling that."

Twitch. "That was highly disrespectful. Making your 3rd seats, do your paperwork."

Smile. "I was coughing up blood again when I was doing it. So they panicked and offered to do it instead."

Twitch. "Then shouldn't you be resting in bed?"

Smile. "Already did. I'm refreshed but they refused to hand me the paperwork I had to do, saying I needed the rest because of my condition."

Silence.

Then Toshiro did a 180˚ turn and walked away, hamper forgotten on the floor. Jushiro waved at him until he was out of sight. He saw the hamper and shouted;

"Shiro-kun, you forgot your comfort food!"

And he ran with the comfort food towards Toshiro's direction, not noticing Toshiro leaning against a wall as he turned a corner. Toshiro sweat dropped but smirked at his antics. He was a good friend… but mildly irritating. He turned his head towards the garden and smiled slightly as a soft breeze touch his face.

A cherry blossom tree was in full bloom in the centre of the whole garden; the petals dropping gracefully to the ground. A few petals floated to him and he caught it before it met the ground. He smiled, a girl with pink-hair that was named after these cherry blossoms made its way into his mind.

"Sakura…"

"Reminiscing, are we?" A cold voice cut trough the silence and Toshiro snapped his head towards the man who disrupted his thoughts. He nodded at the 6th division captain and his lieutenant, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji.

"I have heard of your flashbacks of your human life." Byakuya started and Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "How was your human life?"

Toshiro stayed silent before turning away from him. "That is non of your concern." He started walking but then stopped. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sorry for the sudden question… but, how did you feel when you were with Hisana-san?"

Renji sucked in air sharply. He knew that Toshiro was a genius. So why the hell did he ask something about his captain's dead wife. He prayed silently, this wouldn't lead to a fight.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he eyes Toshiro. He looked sincere in his question. He was about to say 'Stay out of my business' but something flashed through Toshiro's turquoise eyes made him sigh and answer him.

"I felt like my world was complete. As long as I had her." He said and started to walk towards the 6th division Barracks and Headquarters.

Renji stood dumbly before catching up with Byakuya, leaving Toshiro to his own thoughts.

Once Byakuya and Renji were alone, Renji built up enough courage to ask; "Why did you tell him that?"

Silently, Byakuya continued to walk. "Because his eyes held a love that I understood."

Renji stopped and stared after Byakuya's back. He smirked slightly before going in a different direction; the 13th division.

Meanwhile, Toshiro lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His white haori tossed carelessly on the chair. He thought about Byakuya's words and smiled slightly.

It was good to have friends.

He sat up and opened the window. Night had already fallen on Seireitei. The breeze hit his face lulling him to sleep. He fell asleep, pink and green covered his mind.

He was deep in sleep, he didn't notice Momo come in and tucked him in bed. He was deep asleep, not noticing Rangiku giving him a peck on his forehead. He was deep asleep, he didn't notice Jushiro sneak in and place a hamper of food by his door. He was too deep asleep to notice a person with teal eyes come in the room and leave a box on his table along with a piece of paper.

He was deep asleep. And he didn't care. For elsewhere, a pink haired girl was sitting by his grave with her teammates, enjoying the night breeze.

And they had the best sleep in their life, the breeze and their comrades, always beside them, helping and supporting them.

=.=

**Yay!! End with 2****nd**** Chapter!! Please review this~~ I'm sooo stressed with schoolwork; I didn't have time to finish this last week. Ah well, Chemistry homework, here I come!**

**Review Please… or I'll send Kenpachi and Itachi to kill you! Haha! Love and Blessings to all who review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter of memories~ yeah!! Finally got to do this thing… I finally got the hang of my new school now! Yeah! I hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**Hehe… there's gonna be a little bit of a twist in this chapter… but your gonna have to read to find out! I've decided that this is going to be the 2****nd**** final chapter to the story… Which means the next chapter will be the last! I've posted a poll on my profile that says sequel to Memories. I wanted to know if you wanted a sequel. If you do, I need to know earlier so that I can start working on it…**

**Thank you to****Schwarze Prinzessin, and Black-Alice-Stars for your ideas. Just to let you know, I've decided to mix up your ideas with a little character twist! It'll appear in this and the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all those who have review for this story! I really appreciate it! Enjoy this 34 paged story~**

**Funny Disclamer**

**Sakura: What am I doing here?**

**Me: To do the disclamer.**

**Toshiro: Why her?**

**Me: Because I said so… *****glares at Shiro-chan**** * got a problem with that?**

**Toshiro: *****Gulp***** No ma'am…**

**Sakura: Stop threatening him!! **

**Me: *Suddenly grows bigger* Wanna join him?**

**Sakura: *Stutters* N-No ma'am….**

**Me: I'm CRAZY!**

**Sakura & Toshiro: =.="**

**Shuuhei and Sasuke walks in.**

**Sasuke: What's going on?**

**Shuuhei: Why is Easily cackling like a madwoman?**

**Me: *****Still cackling like madwoman but stops when Shuuhei says it. Eyes Sasuke and Shuuhei and suddenly glomps them and Saku-chan and Shiro-chan laughs like hell***** Kawaiiiiii~~~**

**Sasuke: What the?! Get off me you crazy author!!**

**Shuuhei: Same goes for me! **

**Me: *Glared at the two* I'll make a yaoi fic about you two***

**o.O**

**Sakura: *Sweat drop as she watches Sasuke and Shuuhei being cuddled by me* As long as it's not me…**

**Toshiro: Aa.. **

**Me: *Mumbles* Do the disclamer already!**

**Toshiro and Sakura: Tch, Whatever. Easily1994addicted does not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto or Bleach by Tite Kubo. **

**Sakura: *Mumbles* If she did, I would be caught in a harem show… *See's Easily's fav stories* I'm gonna kill the person who got her hooked to sakumulti fics…=.="**

=.=

**Memories III  
Life and Death**

=.=

_His eyes widened when he saw her. Her breath ragged and small cuts were noticeable on her pale skin all over her arms and legs. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she smiled softly at him. His heart wrenched when he saw her taking a step towards him. He stepped back by instinct. She flinched visibly and her eyes saddened._

_He now understood the rule of why Shinigami are never meant to interact or befriend humans. It was too heart wrecking to see her eyes filled with hurt. He knew he had to leave now. If he didn't, he would be breaking one of the Shinigami's law… and she would forget him forever. _

_No. He would not allow that. He was selfish. He wanted to be with her. But he knew if he took her with him, he would be taking her from her family and friends who loved and adored her. He loved her. Yes. He did. But he couldn't bear to watch her emerald eyes sad whenever she would remember her old home. _

_There was only one choice for her. He lowered his head, hiding his turquoise eyes that were just filled with overwhelming sadness and determination. Sadness of her memory loss of him. Determination to let her live. _

=.=

"Hollow's trying to rip the sky?" 8th Division Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui exclaimed ridiculously, spluttering out some saliva that coincidently landed on Byakuya and Toshiro.

Byakuya calmly wiped the side of his face while Toshiro's eye twitched as he wiped his. Mayuri and Soi Fon snickered.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, gaining the captains attention. "Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou shall further investigate this case. You will travel to the human world half an hour after this meeting is dismissed. Subsitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia will also be involved in this case."

Jushiro raised an eyebrow at this. "So many?"

Yamamoto nodded. "The number of hollows are alarming and I want to know the reason Aizen has decided to tear open the skies of Karakura Town."

"If I may, So-taichou." Mayuri interrupted. "May I be sent to the human world as well to investigate the already damaged sky? Just to see even further exactly what Aizen is looking for." He finished; eyes gleaming with hope to study another phenomenon.

Yamamoto shook his head. "They will be sufficient. I am sure Urahara is enough to help them."

Mayuri gritted his teeth at the name of his former captain.

Yamamoto stood and faced the other captains. "I am afraid that we must all be on guard once again. We will never know what is going on in that man's head. So we must be prepared." His voice reached everyone's ears, causing muscles to tense. "Meeting is dismissed."

=.=

"A crack in the sky?" Naruto exclaimed stupidly. Kakashi sighed, Sai shook his head, Sakura giggled while Tsunade looked like she wanted to throw something at the hyper yet stupid blonde**(No offense towards Naruto fans!)**.

"Yes Naruto." Tsunade gritted her teeth and went back to serious mode. "Several patrolling Jounin and ANBU has reported a crack in the sky which gives out a dark incomplete-like chakra."

"Incomplete-like?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade nodded. "It's been confirmed that the energy flowing out of the crack is lighter than normal chakra. And there have also been reports of… large and hideous looking hands scraping the crack making it bigger. My latest team of jounin reported to have seen a huge white mask figure which was shrouded by something similar to a black cloak beyond the crack." She said taking out a scroll from her desk and giving it to Kakashi. "That is your primary mission."

"Primary?" Naruto repeated.

Tsunade nodded. "The reason I've called your to investigate this is because there has been sightings of Uchiha Sasuke and his new team close to the cracks location." Naruto and Sakura held their breaths. " Remember. Only try to bring him back if he is there. If he isn't, then don't try to find him. Got that?" Eyeing Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, nodding.

Eyeing all four shinobis' in front of her, Tsunade leaned back in her chair. " This is an S-ranked mission. Don't fail. Dismissed." All four nodded and left the room. Except Sakura.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in question. Sakura's lips were pressed into a firm thin line. Her eyes showing fear and concern. Knowing her apprentice well, she knew it wasn't about going on an S-ranked mission.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I've been getting a bad feeling since that crack appeared… And that feeling just doubled when you said it was getting bigger. And also.. about Sasuke..." She cast her eyes sideways.

Tsunade's eyes softened. Tsunade knew Sakura loved Sasuke to an extent. But she also knew that ever since she started to remember Toshiro the past five months, her love for the Uchiha had dissolved to mere friendship. How Sakura could still love someone she knew only for a few years and hasn't seen him since, she didn't know. But she did know Sakura was happy with the memories she had with him.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure it's nothing." Tsunade said soothingly, giving her a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back and left the room.

Still wearing the smile on her face, Tsunade reached for her cup of tea… that cracked just as she touched it. Her smile faded and she looked towards the sky.

"Dear God, please let her be safe."

=.=

"Yes!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stepped out of the shoji doors and into the real world, Toshiro and Momo trailing closely behind. The doors disappeared as they walked towards the Uruhara shop. "We're finally here!"

Ururu and Jinta greeted them outside as Jinta glared at Toshiro who smirked.

"When did you get so tall?!" He practically shouted at the once short captain.

Toshiro had grown another few inches. He was now 5'6''.

"Toshiro's grown taller?" Ichigo suddenly appeared at the door.

Rangiku and Momo stepped back, not noticing him approaching while Toshiro just glared.

"That Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And why didn't I notice your reiatsu?"

"Oh that? Rukia's been complaining how I don't know how to suppress my reiatsu so she's been teaching me how. Since it is Summer vacation." Ichigo replied with a scowl while scratching his cheek. "Speaking of which…" He trailed off.

"Ichigo! Get back here! You still haven't completely suppressed your reiatsu yet!" Rukia's voice came booming from the shop along with Uruhara's laughter.

Ichigo sighed while Rangiku and Momo giggled while Toshiro tried not to grin. The four entered the underground training area under the shop. **(I have no idea what it's called. It's the place where Ichigo trained to get Rukia back…)**

"Hollows trying to rip the sky open?" Uruhara exclaimed quizzically. Her rubbed his chin in thought. "Well that's new… My guess is that they found another world and by ripping the sky, they can create a tunnel heading there."

"Is that even possible?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it is a possibility… Just to be safe, you guys should check it out." Uruhara said looking at Toshiro and the others.

Toshiro nodded. He had been having a bad feeling since Yamomoto explained the case. And that feeling just grew tenfold when Uruhara suggested the idea of another world.

"I'll send this suggestion to So-taichou. Everyone get ready. We don't know what's going to come out of that crack." Toshiro said standing up and calling his hell butterfly.

When Toshiro left the room, Rangiku suddenly exclaimed;

"Shiro-chan's in love!"

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted making Momo and Uruhara laugh.

"With who?" Rukia asked.

"A girl from his--"

"I don't think Shiro-kun would like it if you spread his life around like this, Rangiku-chan…" Momo cut her off.

"But--"

"He _is_ rather protective of her. Remember what happened to Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Momo questioned.

All color immediately drained at the memory of what Toshiro did to the seated officers of the 11th division for teasing him about Sakura. Lets just say, that incident happened 2 months ago… and Ikkaku and Yumichika are still at the 4th Division Barracks recovering.

"Right…" Rangiku said shaking her head at the memory.

Rukia, Ichigo and Uruhara simply looked at them weirdly before shrugging but still curious as to whom Toshiro fell in love with.

=.=

"That is one big and creepy crack." Naruto said slowly, his eyes scrutinizing the crack. They had arrived at the scene where a team of jounins had been investigating the crack.

Beyond the crack was darkness. Like shadows just waiting to come out and wrap the world with its darkness.

'_**Somethings not right about that crack.' **_A voice in his head said.

'_K-Kyuubi?!'_

'_**I don't plan on taking over your body right now. But I can feel something close to spirit energy coming out of that crack.'**_

'_Spirit energy?'_

'_**Tell your friends not to get too close. I saw something moving beyond that crack.'**_

'_What?!'_

"Guys, get away from the crack! I saw something!" Naruto exclaimed immediately pulling Sakura away from the crack.

Sakura turned to Naruto quickly as the jounin scattered away from the now, growing crack. "What did you see?"

"Something moving." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Hn. Wasn't that just your imagination, dope?" A voice cut through the air.

Team Kakashi's eyes **(sans Sai) **widened as they turned towards the person who spoke. Sakura's eyes hardened as her emerald eyes stared into deep onyx.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled.

"Hn, dope." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you doing so near to Konoha?" Sakura asked, surprising everyone including Sasuke with her completely emotionless voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow briefly before regaining his cool composure. Since when did Sakura talk like this to anyone, let alone him? "I do not have to explain to _you_, Sakura." He smirked. "Going to cry again? Confess again?" He said taunting the girl.** (GAH!! It feels so weird making Sasuke as a bad guy… T.T Forgive me Sasuke…)**

Naruto clenched his fists, as Kakashi got ready to attack and stop Sakura in case she went on a rampage. Surprisingly Sakura laughed.

Everyone stared at Sakura confused. She was laughing when Sasuke _taunted _her? Karin fumed behind the bushes and decided to make herself known.

Karin walked out the bushes glaring daggers at Sakura. "What are _you _laughing at?" She asked annoyed.

Sakura abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Karin. Taking in her appearance and smirked at Sasuke.

"Ara, Sasuke. I didn't know you were interested in girls like her." Her smirked widened when she saw a barely visible twitch from him. "And I'll tell you this Sasuke. I love you. I really do…" Sakura's eye's softened.

Sasuke smirked and was about to retort when she continued her sentence; " I really do love like I do to if I had a brother."

Sasuke paused. That was _not _what he was expecting her to say. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai stared at Sakura, not knowing what too say. Sakura smiled kindly at Sasuke.

"I realized that within the last five months, I never really loved you more than how a sister would love her brother. So I'm going to say that whatever you do, I'll support you, and I'll be there when you need me." She said smiling widely before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, you don't need to keep that promise to me. Thank you for trying."

Sasuke finally realized what Sakura had just said and his eyes softened. _'She changed.'_ And he let out a small smile that only Karin could see since she was right beside him.

She glared at Sakura but stopped when she realized there was not even a single hint of lie in Sakura's emerald eyes.

'_Maybe she's not so bad after all.' _**(Yeah. I decided to not let Karin be the bad guy. I mean in almost all the fics I read, Karin is always the bad guy and I just read the latest chapter of Naruto and kinda felt sorry for her…)**

Sakura closed her eyes, her heart pounding at what she had just said. She opened her eyes and smiled fondly at her teammates.

'_I'll always keep my friends close, Toshiro-kun.'_

Sasuke opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud roar coming from the crack. Everyone jumped back just as a large claw-like hand came out from the crack and grip the edge of the crack. The hand pulled it wider until the crack grew massive and a tall and large figure with a white mask stepped out, destroying trees around it.

Sakura's eyes widened as the creature continue to walk out of the crack, followed by hundreds of smaller yet hideous looking creatures with masks on.

The creatures let out roars of satisfaction before the hundreds of creatures exclaimed;

"So much high reiatsu! It's gonna be a feast!"

=.=

"These hollows are getting annoying!" Ichigo exclaimed, killing off ten hollows in one swing. There were hollows everywhere. Luckily, there were only low ranking ones… except for the Menos Grande currently disappearing into the crack.

Toshiro cursed as he killed another bunch of hollows only to meet with another bunch. "Where did these hollows come from?!"

Rangiku, Momo and Rukia were fighting hollows while their backs faced each other, making a circle. Rukia killed another hollow before answering; "I spotted another crack leading from Hueco Mundo to here. And it's still open!"

Rangiku cursed. "This is just great. Can it get any worse?!" She exclaimed, swinging her sword.

Momo just kept slicing of hollows, occasionally releasing her shikai but stopped when the crack got bigger and a vortex like thing began to suck hollows into the crack. She sighed and glanced at Rangiku.

"It just got worse." And the 5 Shinigami got sucked into the vortex.

=.=

"Chidori!!"

"Rasengan!!"

The two techniques hit the large creature but had no affect on it. Naruto and Sasuke cursed as they avoided the smaller yet still big creatures attacks. Somehow, the amounts of creatures coming in were increasing. The jounin team had already left to warn Konoha and send in a back up team.

Sakura's punches seemed to have an affect on the creatures as they were immediately knocked out but there were too many so they couldn't just count on Sakura's inhuman strength. Kakashi, Sai, Karin and the newly arrived Juugo and Suigetsu were trying hard just to survive.

Sakura cursed in her head as she landed another punch on a creature.

'_Shit! Even with my perfect chakra control, I'll run out of chakra soon seeing if the amount doesn't lift up!' _

Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice another creature snake its tongue in behind her. Sasuke however noticed this and cursed.

"Sakura, behind you!"

Sakura was a second too late as the creature successfully wrapped its tongues around her neck and body, lifting her up and choking her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed panicking as he tried to rush over to his teammate but the creatures didn't allow him to pass through. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai tried to do the same but were blocked by the creatures.

The creature chuckled as it tightened its grip on her. Sakura whimpered as she tried to inhale enough oxygen to live.

"Not so though are you now, huh, girly?" It sneered at her. "Your reiatsu smells delicious. You'll be my first meal here! Be honoured…" It snickered but stopped when he suddenly jerked his head up at the larger black creature. "He's gonna do a _cero here_?! Is that guy crazy?"

Sakura lifted her eyes to the large creature, seeing a strange red energy form in front of its mouth. The red energy grew bigger and took form of a large static ball. She closed her eyes. She knew they were goners. There was no way Konoha-nins could do anything against something they couldn't harm unless they used chakra-enhanced strength. She smiled softly as an image of her friends filled her mind and Toshiro.

'_I'm going to join you soon, Toshiro…"_

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The large creature was cut in half and the creature that held Sakura captive disappeared. Sakura coughed trying to take in as much air as possible. Sasuke was at her side, draping an arm over his shoulder and lifting her. A hollow was about to strike them but a flash of black and white cut it into half.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Zangetsu!"

Cries from hollows filled the air as the number of hollow decreased as the large hollow dissolved into thin air.

Toshiro continued to kill the hollows trying to get to the unconscious pink haired medic. His mind was on overdrive. When he saw Sakura being chocked by that hollow; he snapped, immediately releasing his zanpak-to's shikai form. His eyes were filled with hatred and vengeance as hollows kept coming at him. In the back of his mind, Hyorinmaru kept screaming at him that there was a possibility that the pink haired girl wasn't even the Sakura from his memories but he ignored Hyourinmaru and continued to attack the hollows.

Finally, the number of hollows decreased and only a bunch of hollows, probably 20-60 more circled each shinigami. **(=.=" That totals to about 300.. means it's a BIG bunch! Haha!)**

Toshiro glared at each of them. He raised Hyourinmaru and pointed it to the slightly larger than average hollow.

"To all hollows here." He said loudly, gaining everyone's, hollow, shinigami and shinobi, attention. "Even try to touch her and you're as good as dead." He said, glaring at every hollow in his view.

Hollows shivered and decided then and there was a 99.8% chance of loosing their lives if they continued their attack. With that, the hollows flew off and into the crack, leaving Konoha, the shinigami's and the shinobis'.

Toshiro sighed as he deactivated his shikai and turned to Sasuke who was carrying a now unconscious Sakura in his arms now. Sasuke stiffened and tensed when Toshiro looked at him but relaxed when his turquoise eyes softened as they landed on Sakura.

"How is she?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"She's fine…" Sasuke replied looking down at Sakura, missing the relieved look on Toshiro's face… that unfortunately, Rangiku noticed and glomped Toshiro in a bone crushing hug… or in this case, Toshiro suffocating in Rangiku's breasts.

"Aww!! Is this the Sakura you've been thinking about, Shiro-chan?!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai immediately drew their weapons, glaring at the shinigami. Ichigo and Momo raised their hands.

"Hey, hey, calm down…" Ichigo said, sweat forming as the shinobi glared at them.

Kakashi growled. "How do you know Sakura?"

Toshiro escaped Rangiku's hug and faced the 4 glaring shinobi.

"I was a friend of hers before I died." Toshiro said making Naruto blink several times.

" A friend before _you _died?" Sasuke scoffed. "That's impossible. How can someone who died be standing right in front of us?"

"Shinigami are dead souls trained to kill hollows, those creatures that just fled." Momo explained.

Sasuke was about to retort when Naruto cut him off.

"Are you Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro blinked before nodding slowly. He felt his heart lift that the pink haired girl was indeed the Sakura from his memories and for the fact that Sakura actually _talked _about him.

"Don't tell me you actually believe him, dope." Sasuke stated scoffing inwardly. He knew Naruto was dumb. But not to the extent of believing dead people becoming death gods! Naruto scowled and ignored him.

Then Naruto smiled and took out his right hand. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Sakura's teammate along with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and Sai-teme!"

Toshiro stared at Naruto's hand before smirking and shaking it. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division. My lieutenant is Matsumoto Rangiku there." He said, pointing to Rangiku who was smiling and waving at them. "That's the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Hinamori Momo, shinigami of the 13th Division, Kuchiki Rukia and stupid official substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toshiro introduced them. Ichigo twitched slightly glaring at Toshiro who completely ignored him.

Kakashi's eyes wrinkled showing he was smiling beneath that mask of his. Sasuke was beyond lost so he just listened to them. Sai was flashing his fake smile while Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu decided it was high time they find a place to rest for the night.

"So, I'm curious as to how Sakura-chan was when she was a kid before I met her. Do you mind sharing?" Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear.

Toshiro's eyes darkened slightly as he looked away.

"I just began remembering her starting five months ago. I haven't fully recovered all my memories yet."

"Recovered?" Kakashi questioned.

"When you die and have reiatsu or spiritual energy inside of you, you immediately loose your memory of your life when you were alive." Rangiku explained. "It's extremely rare for those with reiatsu to have their memories of their life."

"So you--" Sasuke started but stopped when he felt Sakura shift in his arms.

"To…shiro…kun…" She mumbled.

Toshiro's eyes softened even more when he heard his name. He smiled slightly. _'She remembers…'_

He stepped forwards and brushed a few strands of Sakura's hair away from her face before lightly placing his lips on her forehead. Rangiku and Momo smiled while the others watched with curiosity. Sasuke was uncomfortable, feeling like he wasn't where he was supposed to be at the moment.

His lips left her skin and he turned towards Rangiku. "Lets go."

"Eh?" Rangiku was confused. She was absolutely sure her captain would want to spend more time with Sakura or at least until she woke up.

"Why so fast? Why not just stay for awhile?" Naruto asked. He wanted to see Sakura's happy reaction when she saw Toshiro.

Toshiro was silent. Then he spoke. " It'll just be harder for me to leave." With that, he summoned his hell butterfly and opened a portal to Soul Society. He stepped inside, leaving the portal open for Rangiku and Momo.

Momo turned to Naruto. "Please don't be offended. Hitsugaya-kun just doesn't want Sakura-san to forget him." She said and entered the shoji doors.

"What she meant was, if So-taichou ever found out that Taichou was having a relationship with someone alive, he would erase Sakura-san's memory of him. It's a rule. Tell Sakura-san sorry for him…" Rangiku smiled sadly before leaving as well.

Rukia and Ichigo smiled slightly before entering the portal as well. Then the shoji doors closed and it was as if there was no sign of the shinigami visitors.

Naruto and the others were staring into space when they heard a sob coming from the pink haired medic.

"S-Sakura-chan? Y-you heard?" Naruto asked taking a few steps closer to his teammate.

Sakura's head visibly nodded and Sasuke sighed. "We'd better get to Konoha."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're coming?"

Sasuke nodded and quickly jumped on a tree with Sakura in his arms, the rest of Team Kakashi following closely behind. All the way back to Konohagakure, Sakura cried silently into Sasuke's chest.

=.=

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

What are you doing? It's finished.

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

=.=

Nah I'm just kidding ya! Haha!! (dodges keyboards mouses and CPU's) Sorry, Couldn't help but tease you guys abit XP. What can I say? I'm hyper and I just finished exams!

=.=

Toshiro stared out the window when he saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom, dropping gracefully to the ground.

'_To...shiro...kun…'_

Toshiro shook his head. That incident in the Shinobi world had passed 3 months ago. It turns out that Aizen had been trying to find powerful shinobi to turn into hollows.

'_To…shiro…kun…'_

Toshiro gritted his teeth. Even after 3 months, her voice still haunts him. She had only said his name and it was enough to go crazy. He stared at his mountain of paperwork. He had been slacking off these days, preferring to train or take long walks along the gardens. He knew he would be called in for a meeting to explain his behavior… and that was when he will tell them his decision.

He looked down at his hands at the black necklace in his hands. It adorned a silver snowflake design as its main and 2 cherry blossoms at each sides of the metal snowflake. He had gotten the thing 3 months ago, a few weeks before the incident in the shinobi world. **(Refer to end of chapter 2)** He remembered Sakura had given it to him for his 4th birthday. He didn't know who gave it to him. But he now regretted not following the warning that had come with it.

'Your enemy shall drive you both apart'

'_To…shiro…kun…'_

He closed his eyes remembering how Rangiku and Momo had reacted when he told them he was planning to retire from being a shinigami completely. He couldn't blame them for being mad at him. He is after all letting his emotions take over his life. And currently his emotion wants him to completely forget the pain.

And what better way than to have your memories completely wiped out than retiring?

He leaned back in his chair. It would be fine for him to forget Sakura just as long as she would forget him. She had many friends with her. That Naruto would be enough to make her forget him. And that Sasuke could love her like he could not. He had already seen the look of love in his eyes when he turned to Sakura. So he knew Sakura would never be left alone.

"Taichou."

Toshiro turned to the door to face Rangiku with a cross look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Toshiro stared at her for a while before turning his attention back to the falling cherry blossoms. So it was time.

"Kucihku-taichou wanted to talk with you in his private office."

'_I guess its time for me to say good by—wait. What?'_

"Huh?" Toshiro was dumbfounded. Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to _talk_?!

Rangiku shrugged. "I have no idea. He scared me though. He suddenly came to the 10th Division gates when I was about to look for Momo and asked me to tell you to meet him in his private office for a talk." She said and left, obviously still mad about Toshiro's decision to retire.

Toshiro sat there for a few minutes, wondering what on earth did Byakuya wanted to talk to him about. After a few minutes, Toshiro stood up and made his way to the 6th Division Headquarters and Barracks, completely oblivious to the pair of teal eyes watching him.

=.=

"Forehead-girl, open this damn door this instant!!" Ino screamed as she banged on her best friend's front door.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Shikamaru sweat dropped at her behaviour, but anything was worth it. Sakura hasn't been out of her apartment since the incident with the white-haired shinigami 3 months ago. And 3 months of sulking was getting Tsunade worried and the Konoha General Hospital in an uproar.

After a few more bangs to the door, it finally gave and creek open. Ino peered inside only to be meet with about 20 kunais headed her way. Ino fell on her butt as the rest dodged the kunais.

"Is she trying to kill us or something? Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled as he dodged the last of the kunai.

Kakashi held the doorknob. "Get ready, who knows what kinds of traps she had used to barricade herself." Kakashi said, slightly amused at the first trap she used until a thought came to him. _'If she's already using a jounin level trap… Don't tell me she has ANBU level traps as well!' _Kakashi sighed and pulled the door open… only to meet another round of kunais.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he and the others dodged every single kunai. _'She really wants to be left alone.'_

After the kunai attacked stopped, Naruto foolishly thought the traps were over and stepped inside the apartment where her tripped over a wire and several kunai were dropped directly on him. Luckily, Kakashi and Sasuke deflected them. Naruto and Ino were literally quaking in their shoes as they looked around warily for any other traps.

Shikamaru who knew Sakura best when it came to traps and such, felt the wall beside him until his fingers brushed against a thin wire. Using the light from the door reflecting on the wire, he noticed there it was attached to a string meant to trip intruders. He pulled the string and immediately, hundreds of kunai and shuriken embedded themselves from their hiding place to the location of the string that was supposedly the target. Shikamaru felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead as he tried to calculate the number of traps they would need to disable to get to Sakura's room. Knowing she didn't want to be disturbed, he estimated about 3 to 4 traps in each hall way. And there were 4 hallways to get to Sakura's room so… they had to disable 16 more traps to get to Sakura's room.

Shirkamaru sighed as he put a hand to his head, already feeling a migraine coming. "Troublesome woman."

=.=

Byakuya stared at the falling cherry blossoms outside the window of his private office. The words of the unknown visitor last night still rang fresh in his head.

'_Sakura is dying knowing she cannot see him again!'_

Byakuya shook his head. Why him? Why not Matsumoto or Hinamori?

'_Because you had been in love once and you know what it is like to loose the one you love!'_

Byakuya sighed and thought about cancelling his appointment with the white-haired tensai shinigami.

"You wanted to talk Kuchiki?"

'_Too late.'_ "Yes. Come in and have a seat."

Toshiro fidgeted. He was wondering what on earth Byakuya wanted to talk to him about. He never usually had a casual conversation with the man. So he was confused.

Byakuya sat uncomfortably in his chair opposite the equally uncomfortable Toshiro. They sat in silence for a few minutes, unknown to the growing crowd that had gathered outside the door… including Rangiku, Renji, Momo and Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou.

Toshiro was practically suffocating in the tense air. He was about to speak when Byakuya spoke first.

"I have heard of the… incident in the Shinobi world." He started.

Toshiro stiffened.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I had a visitor last night. He had said something along the lines of Sakura-san's condition in her world."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Her condition? A visitor that got past heavy security?

Byakuya eyed Toshiro warily. "It seems that for the past 3 months, Sakura-san has barricaded herself in her apartment without going out for any food or water. She had put up traps all around her apartment to discourage any visitor that tried to see her. She has completely isolated herself from any contact with her friends in that world."

With each word, Toshiro began to feel dread fill up inside him. He had thought she was happy with her friends. Guess the genius was wrong.

"That's not all." Byakuya said and a new fear began to manifest in Toshiro's heart. "Her health had been disorienting and she might just die of starvation."

With that said, Toshiro stood up, raw fear clear in his eyes. He was positive if Sakura died, she would hold reiatsu in her soul. And that meant she would forget him. He was about to race out the office when Byakuya said something that sent his blood into frenzy.

"Aizen has gotten word of your attraction to her and has sent his minions to turn her into a hollow."

"WHAT?!"

Toshiro never felt so angered in his life. Sakura's life was in danger and Byakuya thought he should've told him first instead of So-taichou.

He glared at Byakuya. "Why didn't you tell So-taichou about this?!"

Byakuya eyed Toshiro calmly, although inwardly, the reaiatsu pulsing out of his comrade could match So-taichou in shikai form made him flinch slightly. Key word _slightly_.

"The man said he had already informed So-taichou and that he had already sent shinigamis' to protect her." Byakuya replied.

Toshiro slid into his seat, sighing with relief. He could trust Soi Fon and Ichigo to kill the arrancer that was assigned to turn her into a hollow.

"But I do think there are any shinigami there." Byakuya said.

Toshiro glared at the Kuchiki heir. He _knew _how important Sakura was to him. Why did he have to fill doubt in his heart?

"Why may I ask do you doubt that this man had not asked So-taichou to guard her from Aizen?"

Byakuya calmly leaned back in his seat. _'He really puts too much faith in Yamamoto-taichou.'_ "I do not doubt one bit this man had told So-taichou. What I do doubt is that So-taichou had released the order for shinigami to protect Sakura-san."

Toshiro felt as if a meteorite hit him. Of course So-taichou would release the order… right? Shunsui and Jushiro's voice came floating back into his head.

"_Old man Yama refused to take back the execution of Lisa and the others."_

"_He believes in the laws of Central 46 too much. We couldn't make him budge."_

"Think Hitsugaya-tachou." Byakuya said sternly. "Do you really think that So-taichou would send shinigami to protect one girl?"

With that, Toshiro _shunpo_ out the office to the 1st Division Headquarters and Barracks, startling the eavesdroppers outside. Shunsui, Rangiku, Momo and Renji all turned to stare at Byakuya who in turn glared at the bunch of high-ranking shinigami. He was slightly surprised Yachiru or Jushiro was not there. Suddenly Renji stood up and pointed at Byakuya.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kuchiki-taichou?!" He shouted.

Byakuya glared at him before pointing his zanpak-to at Renji making him sweat and run.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"AHHHH!!!! FORGIVE ME TAICHOU!!!!"

=.=

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru sighed heavily as they looked back at the floor that was covered with kunais and shurikens. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed. She _really _didn't want anyone to come here.

Ino tiredly opened Sakura's bedroom door. By now, she simply did not care if there was another trap waiting for them. She just wanted to find Sakura, comfort her, maybe go for some ice-cream or even a padicure. Heck, a trip to the hot springs would be nice!

Throwing the door open, Ino prepared herself for any kunai or shuriken. But to her surprise, non came. Ino mentally sighed in relief before spotting her pink-haired best friend under the dark covers of her favorite comforters.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly joined Ino as they tried to pry Sakura away from the bed as Shikamaru and Kakashi opened the windows. Kakashi coughed at the dust that had accumulated.

'_Sakura was always a neat freak. For her apartment to be a mess… that guy got her good.'_ Kakashi thought, his eye dropped a little at the thought of having an emotionless medic on his team.

"Come on, Sakura! Get out from there!" Ino whined as she tried to pull off the covers.

Sakura merely grunted and pulled the comforter back in place. Naruto was starting to loose patience and Sasuke was annoyed. The three successfully pulled the covers away from Sakura after trying for the last 10 minutes.

Sakura shivered at the sudden cold that hit her body. Sasuke was immediately at her side, pulling her to him and rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to heat her too cold body.

Naruto joined at her other side while Ino dragged Shikamaru to find something for Sakura to eat. Kakashi went to report to the Hokage, while Sai miraculously appeared and watched.

Sakura hid her face from view, not wanting Sasuke or Naruto see just how much she had been crying. She had been crying since she got home from that mission 3 months ago. She never stopped except when she was asleep. She was never this emotional when Sasuke left… which proves just how much she still loved _him_.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's voice called out to her.

She bit her lip. She's such a fool. She even made her best friends worry. Even Sasuke came back because he was worried for her. She felt tears trickle down her face. God. Just how much could she cry?! She already cried for 3 months!

Sakura's shoulder shook and Sasuke tightened his grip on her. He remembered Tsunade and Ino saying she was upset when he left. But not to this extent. He mentally sighed. He now knew he realized his feelings for her too late.

**(Yeah. One-sided love from Sasuke. This is punishment for what you tried to do to Sakura in the latest chapter of Naruto. I mean. I don't care if you killed—whoops! Almost slipped there. Don't wanna cause spoilers for those who hasn't read the latest chapter for Naruto! Sorry~)**

Naruto watched worriedly. He then sighed and glared at Sai, telling him to get out of here. Sai cocked his head to the side but shrugged and left anyway. He tossed Sasuke a knowing look before leaving himself, hopeful that he could catch some ramen with Hinata.

Sasuke bit his lip, mentally scolding himself for volunteering to talk to her. Tsunade would be a better job since she had experienced the lost of the person she loved.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Sakura, you shouldn't beat yourself up like this."

Silence. Sasuke sighed. He was no good at this.

"We're worried about you Sakura. Naruto stopped being loud, Yamanaka stopped gossiping, Nara actually doing work, Kakashi wasn't late and Sai stopped calling us by his stupid nicknames" Sasuke paused remembering how Sai had used his first name instead of his usual 'chicken ass'.

Sakura lifted her head a little. Sasuke nearly cheered. A response!

"The point is. You taught me that revenge isn't going to bring back the dead, so I've decided to just stop, forgive and forget. So, even if you cry your eyes out, he still wont come back." Sasuke paused wondering if he did the right thing when she shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke stroked her hair gently. "You don't have to cry. Naruto, the others and I will be here. We'll take care of you. I won't leave again."

Sakura felt like crying again. She really was stupid. She really didn't deserve her friends' attention. Yet, she craved it. Maybe, with Sasuke's help, she'd be able to live again. After all, that was what Toshiro-kun wanted. Not to mention…

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Hn."

"and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Your hands are on my breasts."

"…"

"…"

"OH SHIT! FUCK! SORRY!!"

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino and Shikamaru laughed and smiled as they heard Sakura's giggle.

=.=

"Why do you not believe him, So-taichou?!"

Toshiro was mad. No. He was beyond mad. He was utterly and royally pissed. No matter how much he respected the old man glaring at him, he really wanted to choke the guy with that stupid walking stick/zanpak-to of his.

Yamamoto continued to glare. "There is no evidence that the girl or her world is in danger. There is no reason to act on unknown statements." His voice was strict, leaving no room for arguments.

"But wasn't unknown statements the thing that saved us when we were in _danger_?!" Toshiro argued, refusing to back down. Sakura might get hurt. Damn Aizen.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. You _will _be stripped of your status if you continue this behavior of yours! You have been ignoring you work as a shinigami in favor of that girl! She is a nuisance. If Aizen wants her, then he can have her."

Toshiro stilled. The other captains in the room, including Soifon, Sajin Komamura, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki were surprised at the statement given. Toshiro then glared full force, his reiatsu pulsing through out his body. Somehow, Toshiro's current reiatsu was able to rival So-taichou's reiatsu when he was in Shikai form. But Toshiro didn't even activate his shikai. In fact, his zanpak-to was nowhere to be found near him.

Yamamoto knew he was pushing his luck. His mind wandered to his visitor's words last night.

'_The more closer Sakura gets to death, the higher power Toshiro will achieve. Who knows, he might even surpass your bankai in his shikai form. Even I don't understand it but those two are bonded to a level that only gods-real gods- could break.'_

Yamamoto inwardly swallowed. He eyed Toshiro warily. Loosing him could mean Aizen could get him with Sakura as hostage. After all, it looks to Yamamoto that Toshiro was willing to do anything for Sakura.

"I don't care if you strip my powers as a shinigami. But I _will _find a way to save her from Aizen." Toshiro said; deadly calm that it sent shivers to all captains' backs. He turned sharply and left the meeting room.

At that moment, Shunsui, Byakuya and Jushiro entered the meeting room.

"Hey, I just saw Hitsugaya stomping his way back to the 10th Division. Something happen?" Shunsui asked.

Byakuya managed to control his smirk as he noticed Yamamoto's fear in his eyes. Jushiro wondered what was going on with a dum look on his face. **(XD I couldn't help but put that in~ Jushiro's just so cute~~)**

=.=

Team 7 managed to get Sakura to eat ramen with them the day she finally went out to get some sun. Sakura actually ate 10 bowls of ramen putting Naruto to shame as he finished his 5th bowl. When Sakura had ordered another bowl, Team 7 had given her a look that said; 'A worse version of ramen eating Naruto' to which she shruggred saying she hadn't ate a single thing for 3 months.

"How'd you survive without food for so long, Ugly?" Sai asked, calling her by his favourite nickname for her.

"My chakra automatically makes food for me to digest. So in simpler terms, I've been living off chakra."

Kakashi made a mental note to report this to Tsunade later… much later.

"That is _not _healthy." Sasuke commented.

Sakura stuck her tongue out as Naruto smiled. She was already beginning to be like her old self.

"So, what are you planning to do now, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his nose hidden in his precious book.

Sakura looked in thought for a moment. "I guess I should clean up the house first." She smirked. "I never would've thought that THE copy-nin Kakashi and UCHIHA Sasuke would have trouble disabling my traps." She snickered.

Kakashi and Sasuke glared half-heartedly at the snickering woman. She finished her 11th bowl of ramen and stood up. "Well, I'd better get going." Sakura said. "See you guys tomorrow at training." She waved as she walked off to her apartment.

The rest of tem 7 chatted happily about Sakura… that is until Teuchi came out and asked who would pay for Sakura's ramen. Suddenly, Naruto found himself alone at the ramen bar with Teuchi glaring at him. Naruto pouted, "Why are you guys so mean to me!?"

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. Her thoughts drifted back to Toshiro and she released another sigh.

'_Can I really move on with him still in my thoughts?'_

Sakura walked towards her living room, picking up the countless kunai along the way. She dumped them on a spot near the couch and sat on it, ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest. She felt something move in the house and abruptly stood up. She scanned the house, searching for any possible threat. After finding none, she relaxed slightly, though the nagging feeling didn't go away. Sakura turned around to meet teal eyes looking at her intently.

Sakura stepped back in shock as the man with teal eyes approached her swiftly. She fell into a fighting stance, mentally kicking herself for not training. Her chakra was almost out too since she had just started eating. The man stepped out from the shadows and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kitamori-jiisan?"

Hitsugaya Kitamori smiled at Sakura. His shaggy white hair still spiky despite his old age. His age marks still showed and he was exactly like Sakura remembered him before. She knew he was once an ANBU captain who retired due to old age but _damn_, she didn't even sense him!

"Hello, Sakura-chan. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" He asked, he smiled warmly at her.

Sakura relaxed fully but still tense enough to jump into a fighting stance again just in case. The nagging feeling still hasn't gone away. Hearing Kitamori's words, Sakura's eyes saddened. Of course, since she didn't want to remember Toshiro, she didn't visit Kitamori anymore. And she felt guilty.

"Yes… It has, jiisan" Sakura said quietly. She smiled at him guiltily but turned confused at his sudden serious face.

"But I'm afraid the time to catch up is not now." He said. "You are in grave danger Sakura. An arrancer, one of Toshiro's enemy is coming to kill you. So you must be wary of everything."

Sakura's eyes widened. Someone was trying to kill her? She shook her head. It was fairly impossible.

"Do not think this is impossible, Sakura" Kitamori said sternly. "Aizen is a type of person who would do anything for his goals. He will kill you to kill Toshiro." At this, his eyes softened. "Toshiro loves you, Sakura. He really does."

At this, Sakura felt like crying again. If Toshiro really loved her, why didn't he stay with her? Even just for a little while.

"Sorry, jii-san. But I just can't handle things right now."

"Sakura, you are in danger. I need you to promise me you won't travel alone okay?"

Sakura stared at the old man before nodding hesitantly. Kitamori smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch. Sakura didn't want to think of danger. Not now. She's still recovering for pete's sake!

A beeping sound made Sakura shake her head and pick up her pager. Tsunade was calling her. Sakura sighed and headed towards the Hokage tower, not noticing a grinning man in the trees.

=.=

Toshiro was cursing like there was no tomorrow. His reiatsu was pulsing throughout the whole 10th Division. Most officers stayed clear of the room of the pissed and locked up Captain.

Somehow, Mayuri had developed a machine that prevented him from opening a portal to the human world or shinigami world. Truly, now was not the time to test his fucking experiments.

His mind was reeling at the thought of seeing Sakura as an Arrancar or a hollow. He really didn't want to even imagine the look on Naruto's and the rest of Sakura's friends faces. But he did, and it was driving him mad by the second. The loud thumps of bodies falling caught his attention as he put down the vase he was about to throw.

The door opened and Toshiro's eyes widened like saucers. There stood his own grandfather, looking 20 years younger and carrying an unconscious Rangiku in his arms. He sat the woman by the wall gently before turning to Toshiro.

"We don't have much time. Lets go." He said and opened a portal and stepped in. Not hesitating one bit, Toshiro grabbed Hyourinmaru and stepped into the light portal.

=.=

Toshiro and Kitamori rushed through the trees heading towards Konohagakure. Toshiro's heart was beating wildly in his chest as they neared the town. They sneaked into the massive town and headed straight for Sakura's apartment. Entering, only dust greeted them. Cursing, Toshiro called out her name only to be met by silence.

Kitamori frantically searched the town for Sakura's signature, breathing a sigh of relief when he found her at the cemetery. The two quickly rushed towards the cemetery, hoping, praying they weren't too late.

_She ran through the dense forest. Her wounds slowing her down as the one who hunted her laughed, his grinning face sneered at her attempts to escape. _

_His katana extended and pierced through her stomach, causing her to cough up blood._

"_Shit!"_

_She ran off, frantically trying to reach the gates of Konoha._

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai raced towards the cemetery. Sakura was in danger; her chakra signature was proof of that. It was slowly wavering and fading, making Kakashi and Sasuke curse, praying to the gods to forgive them and let Sakura _live_.

Naruto had a panicked expression when he felt Sakura's chakra almost completely vanish only to come out again. He cursed himself for letting her go alone on that mission, even though it was only a C-rank one, he should've know those things from before would come back to get her.

_She entered the place she once called sanctuary since she had started to remember _him _a few months ago. She avoided the extended katana that was trying to pierce her heart. She hid her chakra quickly only to pulse it back when her pursuer appeared right behind her. She avoided being hit by his katana as she ran towards the grave she hoped to die next to. If the man wasn't going to give up till she died, she wanted to die beside _him.

Toshiro, Katamori, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai reached the cemetery at the same time. Glancing at each other briefly, they rushed towards the slowly disappearing chakra. What greeted them halted their advance.

Pinned to the ground was a bloodied Sakura, covered in Cherry Blossom petals. Clothes tattered as blood soaked the already red parchment. Toshiro was closed to breaking but not there. She was still alive; her slow breathing was proof of that. But if she was not healed soon…

Toshiro rushed towards Sakura, picking her up in his arms. He barked at the stunned shinobi where the hospital was. Immediately following them, his pink haired love in his arms.

As she was struggling for life in the emergency room where the hokage had arrived. Shinigami from soul society arrived as well. Unohana Retsu immediately set to help the pink haired girl, while others helped to defeat hollows gathering around Konoha. Toshiro sat outside the emergency room, eyes fixed on the doors as Momo sat beside him, trying her best to cheer the emotionally unstable Captain.

When Tsunade and Unohana came out, they had grim looks on their faces that Toshiro didn't like one bit.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou… But we did all we could." Unohana said, turning her head to the side.

"You may see her if you wish." Tsunade said, turning around and headed towards the office to discuss about the appearance of Hollows with So-taichou. All the while, trying her best not to cry for her daughter.

Toshiro entered the room, telling Momo to wait outside. Seeing Sakura laying on the bed, bandaged and looking so lifeless was like a stab in his heart. Why did he have to remember? It wasn't worth it.

Sakura turned and smiled weakly at him. It made his heart clench. "Toshiro-kun…"

"Sakura…"

She smiled even wider. "You're here… Thank you, for trying your best."

Toshiro cast his eyes down as he approached her. "I couldn't save you."

"No one could, Toshiro." She said as she sat up slowly. She only had a few more minutes in her life. And she wanted to tspend it with Toshiro. She already told Tsunade she had a letter for Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and the others. But she wanted to talk to Toshiro. "I heard that you could send souls to this Seireitei?"

His brain clicked at what she was trying to say. "You'll loose your memories."

"As long as I can see you…"

"Sakura…"

"Toshiro-kun… Please…" Sakura pleaded, feeling her energy fading.

Toshiro could see her soul forming the chain on her chest as he took out his zanpak-to.

Sakura's soul smiled at him. "Wait for me."

Toshiro let a sad smile grace his lips. "I will."

And he performed the konso, crying as Sakura's soul left the Shinobi world and into Soul Society. Momo came in and hugged Toshiro from the back. Kitamori smiled as he watched Toshiro and Momo from a tree.

"Soon, you'll be able to see her again."

=.=

**Owari~~ Finally. So sorry for the wait. And I apologize if there's any crappy grammar or spelling. Hope you like this chapter! The last chapter here I come! Wait for it!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**Kitamori – North Forest**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Memories IV**_

_**Reunited at Last**_

**=.=**

_Her heart was beating quickly. Where was she? She was surrounded in lush green trees. Her own emerald eyes scanned the unfamiliar area, her mind reeling questions non-stop. Where was she? What happened? _Who was she?!

_The young girl panicked. She couldn't remember her own name! Frightened, the girl ran. She didn't care where she would end up, she just ran through the thick green bushes. Arriving at a dirt road, she stopped. People were walking back and forth, wearing rough looking cloths. A group of children played happily with each other._

_She clutched her head as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She was afraid. So very afraid. She felt a tug on her own rough looking sleeve. A small child with messy brown hair and dark blue eyes looked at her with a warm smile. There was a deep cut on his cheek and she instantly placed a hand over the small wound. A green light emitted from her hand surprised both of them._

_Removing her hand, the cut, she saw, was gone and the small child smiled even wider at her. He opened his mouth and said to the pink haired, green-eyed girl;_

"_Welcome, to Soul Society!"_

**=.=**

It has been 6 years since Sakura's death. Konoha had mourned for her death and the killer, who turned out to be Ichimaru Gin was killed along with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen. Peace had once again blanketed Soul Society and Konoha. But in one captain's heart, a war was still raging.

=.=

Toshiro stared out the window of his office. His neck adorned a black necklace in remembrance of his beloved. His turquoise eyes held warmth he had promised never again to cover in cold ice unless necessary. Those eyes trailed over the words on the paper he was reading. Paperwork. He sighed slightly.

Even after 6 years of peace, his lieutenant still couldn't seem to just sit down and do her paperwork. Instead, he was doing it for her. But lately, he didn't mind. With peace overcoming the Society, lazy days were becoming more frequent. And that meant free time for him to think.

You would think that being a captain, you would be required to think of ways to prevent war and help the Society prosper. But because there were no potential wars and hollow sightings in the human world were becoming less, captains now have the privilege of asking for days off. He was one of the captains who saw no reason for day offs; the other one being Kuchiki Byakuya. But even he take long breaks to simply have tea and watch the cherry blossoms fall.

Cherry Blossoms…

Sakura…

Toshiro sighed. He never stopped thinking of her. She was on his mind before he went to sleep and after he wakes up. It wasn't bothering him; he was just worried. He didn't know what district she was in to go looking for her and there were 80 Districts in total in all of Soul Society. He would try to take a day off, but we all know to explore 80 districts within a single day was practically impossible.

What's more is that now that peace has arrived, the number of Shinigami who retired were increasing. Leaving more work for the still working Shinigami. Thus leaving more paperwork for him.

Toshiro sighed. He was just thankful that Momo and Rangiku had decided to stay with him. He needed them. Getting up, Toshiro made his way to the 5th Division. Maybe he and Momo could get something to eat later.

Arriving at the 5th Division's office, he heard Rangiku inside talking in hushed voices with Momo. He raised an eyebrow. The only time he would see Rangiku talking in low voices was when she was planning something. Was it his birthday today? No, his birthday was three months away. Knocking on the door, Rangiku opened it and smiled at Toshiro.

"Taichou, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I was thinking on bringing Momo to get something to eat, but if you guys are busy…" Toshiro trailed off.

Momo appeared at the door with a cross look on her face. Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. Whatever Rangiku had suggested, Momo didn't like it one bit. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the 5th Division, ignoring Rangiku's shouts of protests.

Matching his walking speed with hers so he didn't need to be dragged anymore, he gave Momo a look that said 'Whats wrong?'. Momo sighed and smiled slightly.

"Its nothing, Shi-Hitsugaya-kun." Momo sighed. "Its just that Rangiku-san has been a tad annoying these days and… Did you check the graduating shinigami last week?" Momo asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "No. I sent Matsumoto."

Momo nodded. "Well, there's someone there who you might want to see…" Momo said. Then she sighed. "Rangiku-san wanted to keep this a secret so that she could just plan a party to surprise you."

"Who is it?"

Momo bit her lip and held onto Toshiro's arm tighter. "Sakura-san"

Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks. Momo looked at her friend with a worried expression. "Shiro-chan?"

"S-Sakura?"

Momo nodded.

"Does she…"

Momo shook her head. Toshiro cast his eyes downwards. Of course she wouldn't remember him. He smiled slightly at Momo. "At least I can just see her again. Even if she doesn't remember me."

Momo nodded her head. "Momo… Sorry, but… Could you… leave me alone for a bit? I need to think." Toshiro asked, looking at Momo. Momo nodded and headed back to the 5th Division after saying; "She's in the 6th Division."

Toshiro walked towards the 10th Division. His mind reeling on thoughts of Sakura. He could see her again, but she wouldn't be able to remember him. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he blinked them away. He couldn't cry over something like this. He just couldn't. Shaking his head, Toshiro sat on his chair and stared out the window. The cherry blossoms were blooming and falling freely to the ground.

His eyes softened. He would need to go visit her. Just to see her face.

"Toshiro-kun?"

Toshiro's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. His eyes widened at whom had said his name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was looking at him with a confused look on her face. She was wearing a standard shinigami uniform with her hair in a loose bun that released strands of her hair. She backed away slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I just… I didn't know what came over me. I.." Sakura stammered. She had this frightened look on her face as she looked down at the floor. "I just saw a flash of something and I accidently blurted out you name… I …" Sakura bowed. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Toshiro's heart clenched. She really forgot him. But there were traces of her memories still there. Maybe, just maybe he could bring out those memories.

"It's all right, Sakura-san. What did you see?" Toshiro asked as she approached the girl.

Sakura straightened. What she saw. Another flash of lights covered her mind. A little boy with white hair and a little girl with pink hair playing in a sandbox.

"Two children… A boy and a girl. The boy had white hair and the girl had pink… It felt familiar. But… I cant remember anything else." Sakura said, looking to the side.

Toshiro was now right in front of her and he quietly breathed in her scent; vanilla with a touch of watermelon. He really missed her. Without thinking, he reached up and twirled strands of her hair with his hand. Sakura looked up at Toshiro shocked as another memory came to her.

_"Toshiro-kun…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_She smiled even wider. "You're here… Thank you, for trying your best."_

_Toshiro cast his eyes down as he approached her. "I couldn't save you."_

_"No one could, Toshiro." She said as she sat up slowly. She only had a few more minutes in her life. And she wanted to spend it with Toshiro. She already told Tsunade she had a letter for Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and the others. But she wanted to talk to Toshiro. "I heard that you could send souls to this Seireitei?"_

_His brain clicked at what she was trying to say. "You'll loose your memories."_

_"As long as I can see you…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Toshiro-kun… Please…" Sakura pleaded, feeling her energy fading._

_Toshiro could see her soul forming the chain on her chest as he took out his zanpak-to._

_Sakura's soul smiled at him. "Wait for me."_

_Toshiro let a sad smile grace his lips. "I will."_

"Toshiro-kun…" Sakura whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Toshiro stared shocked at Sakura. "You remember?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not much… Just that you said you'd wait for me… When I entered the Shinigami Academy, it was merely on a whim. I never really had much thought into being a shinigami…" Sakura smiled as she looked up at him. She raised her hand and rested it on his cheek. Toshiro grasped it with his own. "Now, I know… Toshiro-kun."

Toshiro smiled as he leaned down to her, brushing his lips with hers before pressing them to her lips. They felt what ever they had felt for a long time. They can finally continue what had been abandoned. They were once again reunited.

=.=

Outside the office however, three shinigami listened in on their conversation. Rangiku and Momo were quietly aww-ing the two still kissing couple while Byakuya just stood with a smirk planted on his lips.

Rangiku turned towards the smirking Kuchiki. "Ne, Kuchiki-taichou, I didn't know you were one for match making."

"Hn." Byakuya turned away and headed back to the 6th Barracks. Rangiku stuck her tongue out and turned to find Toshiro was glaring at her while Sakura was blushing madly. Momo was nowhere to be found. Rangiku laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe… Have fun?"

Toshiro glared. "Matsumoto…"

"Y-yes, taichou?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Run." Toshiro repeated as he unsheathed Hyourinmaru. With that, Rangiku ran off.

Toshiro sighed as he turned to a giggling Sakura. He smirked. Everything was going to be perfect. He moved in for another kiss when a hell butterfly came in.

"_Attention to all Captains, Hueco Mundo has released an alarming amount of hollows. There will be an emergency meeting immediately."_

Toshiro sighed. Maybe not so perfect.

=.=

**There you have it! The last chapter for Memories! I have also decided to do a sequel in the form of one-shots. So wait for it!**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and patiently awaited for this chapter! **


End file.
